


A true hero isn’t measured by the size of his strength but by the strength of his heart

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguments, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mild Angst, Miscommunication, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Worried Anakin Skywalker, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, Worried Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: 'Everything was dark and breathing hurt. There was a fire of pain living in his chest and Obi-Wan just wanted it to stop. All his life he had been told that passing into the Force was peaceful, that there would be no pain. Well, it turns out he had been lied to his entire life, or the Force just hated him. He felt like he was swimming in nothing and hearing faint voices around him, Obi-Wan pulled on the last of his strength and opened his eyes. The blinding white light hurt his eyes and he pulled his eyes shut as he groaned.'
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ghost Company & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Garen Muln, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153232
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	A true hero isn’t measured by the size of his strength but by the strength of his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I am sorry for the wait. As I was writing this fic, I had major writer's block and then my brain decided to change the storyline for this fic and decided to throw in some mild angst.
> 
> This is the last fic in the series, but I will continue to add snippets of the clones and codywan moments to [Family means nobody gets left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737242/chapters/73141173). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last main instalment! Thank you for all of your comments!

Everything was dark and breathing hurt. There was a fire of pain living in his chest and Obi-Wan just wanted it to stop. All his life he had been told that passing into the Force was peaceful, that there would be no pain. Well, it turns out he had been lied to his entire life, or the Force just hated him. He felt like he was swimming in nothing and hearing faint voices around him, Obi-Wan pulled on the last of his strength and opened his eyes. The blinding white light hurt his eyes and he pulled his eyes shut as he groaned.

“Obi?” asked a wavering voice.

He knew that voice. Gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan forced his eyes open once again to find a vague shape leaning over him, blocking out the harsh light. He blinked his bleary eyes a few times, until the shape became the worried face of his best friend Bant. He tried to say her name, but all came out was a hoarse rasp.

A cool hand came to rest on his forehead and he relaxed for a moment. Then he panicked. He was dead. Why was Bant with him? He took a shuddering breath and his chest heaved as the pain engulfed his entire body.

“Obi!” cried Bant desperately. “You need to calm down! Anakin saved you! You were put in a bacta tank to become stable. You should still be sedated; we’re going to operate on you to repair your lung and ribs.”

It was a lot of information, and it made his head spin. But he heard Bant say he was going to have an operation. And he knew they wouldn’t do that to someone who was dead. So, he relaxed his body and watched as Bant administered another sedative and let everything around him grow hazy. Bant squeezed his hand and murmured something he didn’t catch. Darkness encroached on him again and with a faint sigh he let himself go under.

* * *

The next time awareness came to him, there was no pain anywhere and he felt the softness of a pillow beneath his head. Leaving his eyes closed, to avoid being blinded by harsh lighting again, Obi-Wan took stock of himself. He could feel his legs and arms, he didn’t take deep breaths knowing that would make the pain reappear. Something he was keen to avoid.

Feeling a warm weight across his stomach, Obi-Wan blinked open his eyes and sighed in relief that the room he was in had the lighting set to low. Slowly turning his head on his pillow, he looked down to see a familiar dark head of hair resting on the edge of his medical bed. His lips tugged upwards in a weak smile, realising the warm weight across his stomach was Cody’s arm. Forcing his right arm to move, Obi-Wan ignored his hand shaking as he outstretched his hand and gently rested it against the side of Cody’s head. Feeling the familiar scar winding its way around Cody’s eye, Obi-Wan let his fingers slowly trace the scar, his thumb brushing through Cody’s dark hair.

Lost in his effort to keep his arm up, Obi-Wan almost missed the hitched breath. But he didn’t miss Cody’s shoulders tensing. A warm, shaky hand lifted up and was pressed against his own weak hand. The warm hand squeezed his hand, he tried to do the same, but all his fingers managed was a faint twitch. Cody’s shoulders shook as he slowly sat up, the arm across Obi-Wan’s stomach pulling backwards. Eventually, Cody turned to face him, his hand still clasping Obi-Wan’s hand against his face. His brown eyes were wide and red-rimmed, shining with tears, he looked pale and dark circles lay beneath his eyes. But Obi-Wan was relieved. He was alive and so was Cody. It was everything he had hoped for.

“Cody,” he whispered faintly, his voice barely audible to his own ears.

Cody’s lips trembled as he pressed a kiss against Obi-Wan’s hand and with his free hand reached up to cup the side of Obi-Wan’s face. Cody leaned closer, his nose almost brushing Obi-Wan’s. “Ob’ika. Cyare. Thank the Force,” mumbled Cody, his words broken up as he rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. Tears slipped down Cody’s cheeks and landed on Obi-Wan’s cheeks, using what little strength he had, Obi-Wan lifted up his left arm and draped it across Cody’s shoulders.

Feeling Cody’s shoulders shake under his arm, Obi-Wan tried to push Cody down, closer to him. But Cody resisted his weak attempt, and instead leaned back. Obi-Wan groaned, that wasn’t what he wanted.

A soft hand brushed his hair back from his face, and Cody smiled faintly at him. “I don’t want to put pressure on your chest cyar’ika.” Cody rested a hand on Obi-Wan’s chest lightly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Obi-Wan felt sleep calling him, and he resisted, he stubbornly kept his eyes open and looked up at Cody. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. He wanted to know why Cody couldn’t lie beside him. He wanted the familiar comfort of his cyare’s arms around him.

Sensing Obi-Wan’s inner conflict, Cody hushed him soothingly. A thumb brushed his cheek as Cody softly explained. “You still need time to heal cyar’ika. Skywalker used the Force to push some life essence into you. You were then in a bacta tank for five days. The Healers then operated on you. They needed to repair your lung and ribs, the bacta was taking too long to heal them and they were worried you would shock out in the tank. After the operation you were put back in the bacta tank for four days. You’ve spent the past three days sleeping off the sedation.”

“When…when did you get back?” he asked in his rasping voice, squeezing Cody’s hand. With annoyance he realised his strength was still non-existent. His fingers merely twitching.

“We got back two days after the fight with Palpatine,” Cody’s voice shook and he momentarily looked down at their clasped hands. Sniffling, Cody looked up again. “You’ve been unconscious for thirteen days; I’ve been here for eleven.”

“Was awake…before operation…” Obi-Wan countered, his lips twitching in an attempt to smirk up at Cody.

His cyare rolled his eyes, letting out a wet chuckle. “Bant told me. It was for seconds cyare. You were still out of it for thirteen days.”

Obi-Wan wanted to protest, but his eyes were beginning to droop and he tried to fight to stay awake. He needed to see Anakin and his Master. He needed to see if Master Yoda was alright. He needed to see the men.

“Shhhh,” crooned Cody in his ear, his hand brushing through his copper hair. “Just rest cyar’ika.”

He blinked heavily, feeling his head droop slightly. “Love you Cod’ika,” he murmured.

“I love you Ob’ika,” Cody softly responded. Obi-Wan drifted into sleep with the feeling of a kiss pressed to his forehead and the sound of Cody humming a faint tune to him.

* * *

A dull ache in his chest woke Obi-Wan, making him groan as he blinked his eyes open. A hand rested on his forehead and as his sight cleared Obi-Wan found himself looking up at Cody. Already his cyare was looking better, the circles beneath his eyes were slowly fading and more colour was returning to his face. “How long was I asleep?” he asked, his voice getting louder but still sounding gravelly.

Cody smiled, “you slept through the rest of yesterday and through the night.”

“Ugh,” he sighed as he leaned his head back on his pillow. One thing he hated about healing was losing track of the days through long periods of sleep. Cody just chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. As Cody stepped back, two figures stepped into the small private room, and Obi-Wan found himself looking up at his Master and Anakin. He swallowed nervously, unsure what to say.

Anakin stepped around their Master and came to stand beside his medical bed, on the opposite side to Cody. Anakin grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it gently. “It is so good to see you awake little brother,” he smiled, his eyes shining with tears.

“Thanks to you,” replied Obi-Wan. A tickle at the back of his throat caused him to cough and then groan as his still healing wound was pulled. Cody held a cup of water under his chin, and placed a straw between his lips. Obi-Wan sucked some of the liquid into his mouth and sighed in pleasure, his throat no longer feeling scratchy. He then looked up at his Master who had not moved from the door. Obi-Wan felt himself tense, unsure what was happening and why his Master was not smiling. Master Qui-Gon’s expression was just blank, he looked at Obi-Wan as if he was a stranger, not his Padawan of thirteen years. “Master?” he prompted cautiously.

“It is nice to see you on the mend,” replied Master Qui-Gon, his tone perfectly neutral. Obi-Wan felt a pain in his chest and it wasn’t his wound. He grappled for something to say, but nothing came to mind. Master Qui-Gon nodded to himself, and then nodded once at Obi-Wan. “I will leave you to your rest.” He then turned and left the room. Obi-Wan pulled himself upright in his bed, ignoring Cody and Anakin’s worried hands trying to push him back down. He stretched out a hand, as if trying to pull his Master back into the room. But before he could open his mouth and say something, his Master was gone.

Despondently, he let himself fall back against the pillows with a small wince. Immediately Anakin and Cody were asking him if he was alright. He didn’t answer them, as he continued to stare at the door his Master had just left through.

Anakin sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan turned and looked up at his brother. “Qui-Gon listened to the official report of the fight against Palpatine. And he hasn’t been taking it well. He gave me a lecture on being reckless and I presume he is waiting until you are better until he gives you the same lecture.”

Obi-Wan frowned in confusion. “We weren’t reckless, were we?”

“I wouldn’t say we were,” shrugged Anakin. “But Master has always said we bring out the recklessness in each other.” Obi-Wan just hummed in response. It was true, during his Padawanship his Master had always been cautioning him to not be willing to throw himself into danger to protect others. Perhaps Master Qui-Gon saw his actions in the fight as him forgetting his lesson.

Anakin stayed to chat for a little while, informing him Masters Yoda and Windu had healed and told him that the newly elected Chancellor Bail Organa had put forward a bill that would grant citizenship to all of the clones. Something that made Obi-Wan smile and feel hope for the men who had given everything they had for the Republic. Soon, Anakin had to leave. The Senate wanting him to give another official report to them, detailing the evidence he found that proved Palpatine was a Sith Lord. As much as Obi-Wan was comforted by Cody’s presence in the chair beside his bed, his mind kept wandering to his Master and that was when he noticed the training bond was still faded. He wondered what he should do about it, but then decided it was best to leave it as it was, if his Master had been concerned, he would have said something.

Just as he was about to ask Cody how the men were doing, especially having to wait and find out if they would be granted citizenship. But between one blink and the next he fell asleep, Cody’s hand on his, a comfort.

* * *

The next day Obi-Wan was looking up at the ceiling to try and alleviate his boredom. Cody had needed to go and check the 212th were not destroying the barracks in his absence as they waited for the Senate to grant them all citizenship. A pair of footsteps stopped at the door to his recovery room and he brought his head into a normal position and found his Master stood looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Master?” he asked as he gently pulled himself into a proper sitting position.

Master Qui-Gon stepped closer and stopped at the foot of the medical bed, his midnight blue eyes assessing him and the medical equipment no longer needed to keep an eye on him. “I wanted to know what you were thinking when you went to the Senate that night.”

Oh. Well, apparently, they were jumping straight into this conversation then.

Taking a breath, Obi-Wan met his Master’s gaze steadily. “The Force willed me to be there.”

“The Force? Or did you just want to have a piece of the action?” his Master asked, his voice holding a bite to it that immediately got Obi-Wan’s back up.

“You know I am strong in the Unifying Force. And the Force told me I _had_ to be there. To ensure Palpatine did not Turn Anakin,” he retorted, thankful that his voice was back to normal, so he didn’t just have to lie there and take his Master’s criticisms.

His Master shook his head. “You act recklessly and let your feelings control you. That is a dangerous combination. You do not live in the moment. If you did live in the moment, you might be able –”

“Be able to _what?_ ” interrupted Obi-Wan, his own voice holding a bite to it now. “Be able to think more like you? You are more connected to the Living Force, so too often you brush off my warnings because my way of thinking does not match yours! You only follow my warnings when it suits you!”

“Careful, Padawan,” warned his Master, his nostrils flaring.

“Oh, sorry. Am I hitting too close to the truth?” snapped Obi-Wan. He took a heaving breath and ignored the resulting pain. Breathlessly he added. “So, what do you want me to say? That I’m sorry? Because I am sorry, I kept the truth from you. But I am _not_ sorry for listening to the Force!”

“You are nearly a Knight. And Knights do _not_ lie to get their way,” snapped Master Qui-Gon, his hands curled into fists.

“If I didn’t lie, you would not have let me stay! And I _had_ to stay!” protested Obi-Wan, trying to push himself out of bed, but his shaking arms would not let him.

His Master crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at him. “Had to? Or _wanted_ to?”

Obi-Wan growled in frustration, his chest heaving with the effort. He would not back down, not when his Master was being this stubborn. “When will you listen to what I am saying?!”

“When you explain to me what you were _thinking!_ ” retorted his Master furiously.

“I am! You’re just not listening!” countered Obi-Wan. His voice was not as strong as he would have liked, but his words did momentarily stun his Master into silence. Leaving the older man gaping at him for a moment, until he opened his mouth, no doubt to berate Obi-Wan for his actions and current behaviour.

“That is _enough!_ ” ordered the firm voice of Healer Corra. The Twi’lek entered the room, a furious look on her face as she pulled Master Qui-Gon away from the bed. Cody rushed into the room behind her and came to wrap his arms around Obi-Wan.

“Just take slow breaths for me cyare,” Cody murmured, his focus on Obi-Wan, totally ignoring Master Qui-Gon. It was then that Obi-Wan realised he was breathing too heavily, his breaths almost wheezes as his chest constricted and protested the yelling match he had just had with his Master. Still feeling frustrated at his Master, he ignored the older man and turned his head to fully look at Cody who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Anakin and Bant entered the room, Bant skirted around Healer Corra and his Master and came to stand behind Cody, watching Obi-Wan with worried eyes. While Anakin stood beside Healer Corra glaring at their Master.

“Healer Corra,” his Master rumbled.

“No Jinn. I will _not_ have you upsetting my patient anymore. You need to leave,” Healer Corra ordered, her voice brooking no argument. From the corner of his eyes, Obi-Wan noticed his Master turn to look at him and then flinch, realising what the consequences of their ‘conversation’ were. His Master opened his mouth to say something to him, but Healer Corra talked over him. “ _Now_ Jinn.” With a sigh, his Master turned and left the room, Healer Corra following him. Anakin cast a worried glance at Obi-Wan, and must have been reassured by what he saw because he left the room.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan’s breathing returned to normal and Bant felt happy leaving him with Cody. Tiredly he let his head drop forward and rested his face in the crook of Cody’s neck, all of the fight draining out of him. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, clenching his eyes shut, not wanting to see the look on Cody’s face.

“Why are you sorry?” Cody asked in confusion. He moved back and gently held up Obi-Wan’s head. “Cyare, look at me.”

Slowly, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up at Cody nervously. Expecting his cyare to say something similar to what his Master said. “I lied to you before you left.”

Cody shook his head and then pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. “You don’t need to apologise for that.”

“I should! I promised to never lie to you!” protested Obi-Wan, his voice cracking.

“Cyare I knew when I left that something was going on,” stated Cody, his hand running through Obi-Wan’s hair.

Obi-Wan looked up at Cody in confusion, “you did?”

“I did,” Cody smiled softly. He then pressed a kiss against Obi-Wan’s forehead. “I knew that there was something you needed to do. I may not fully understand your connection to the Force, but I know it never leads you wrong. I promise you cyar’ika, I did not leave with anger in my heart and on my return, there was still no anger within me.”

At those words, Obi-Wan tucked himself close against Cody, relief washing through him. He felt himself gently rocked from side to side as Cody murmured loving words in his ear.

* * *

Anakin went to Qui-Gon’s quarters, thankful his palm print was still logged on the door lock. So, he pushed his way into the quarters and found his former Master sat on the sofa, his face buried in his hands. Anakin let the door slam shut, causing Qui-Gon to sit upright and stare at him in surprise.

“What was that?” he demanded; his voice low as he glared down at his former Master who was still sitting on the sofa.

“I wanted to check on Obi-Wan,” murmured Qui-Gon, looking down at his hands.

“Oh? So that was checking on him was it?” snapped Anakin, his voice getting louder. “Yelling at him and getting into an argument, is really going to help the situation isn’t it?!”

Qui-Gon slowly got to his feet and looked at Anakin with a broken expression. “I did not intend to yell at him, or get in an argument. I don’t even know why I said what I did. I just wanted to understand why he did not tell me the truth. I could have helped!”

Anakin shook his head, “he didn’t tell you because he knew you would either take him with you anyway. Or, you would stay. He’d already seen you struck down by a Sith before, he wasn’t exactly keen on repeating the experience.”

“It’s just…seeing him in the Halls…” Qui-Gon’s voice cracked and he lowered his head. “He’s only alive because of you Anakin. We nearly lost him and all I can think is that I wasn’t there to help him. He is my _Padawan_ , my _child_. And when he, and you, needed me the most. I wasn’t _there_.” Qui-Gon slumped back down to the sofa, his hands tightly grasped together.

Sighing, Anakin sat down beside the older man, and rested a comforting hand on his knee. “I know it was hard seeing him like that. But you obviously have mixed feelings about that night. You should have come to me first and we could have sparred and then you could have gone to see Obi-Wan with a clearer head.”

“I know,” sighed Qui-Gon. “I need to apologise to him. But I don’t think he will want to see me too soon.”

Nodding in agreement, Anakin wrapped an arm around Qui-Gon’s shoulders. “He will need a bit of space after that. Also, I don’t think Healer Corra will let you back into his room for a little while.” They then sat in silence for a little while, both lost in their thoughts, considering how empty their lives would have become if Obi-Wan had been killed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after he had fallen asleep again. Obi-Wan was awake and found his room full with Waxer’s platoon. Extra chairs had been dragged into the room and all of the men were quietly chatting, Cody was still sat on the edge of his medical bed. Something that both pleased and annoyed him. He was glad Cody was close by, but he wished his cyare would lie down beside him properly, act normal around him.

Waxer happened to look over at him and grinned when he noticed he was awake. “Hey there sir!” With that, all of the men in the room were turning to smile and talk to him.

Lifting his hand up to quieten them for a moment, Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “We are no longer at war. You can call me Obi-Wan now.”

The men all hesitated and then Flycatcher grinned at him. “Longshot and I have been practicing the last kata you showed us. We’re getting really good at it now!”

“Once you’re back on your feet we’ll show you,” added Longshot with a smile.

“Looking forward to it,” smiled Obi-Wan. And he was, he knew he was facing a long road to recovery and doing katas himself was a long way off. So, just being able to watch the men do katas with input from himself was something to keep his mind off his long recovery. Some form of normality.

From the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan noticed Blackeye was fidgeting. “Are you alright Blackeye?” he asked.

The other man nodded with a half-smile on his face. “With the war over and us just waiting for the Citizenship Act to pass. I’m just trying to keep myself occupied which is quite hard.” All the other men in the room nodded and murmured their agreement. Knowing how much his fellow Jedi wanted to help the men, Obi-Wan had an idea and excitedly tried to push himself into a better sitting position.

One Cody halted him from trying, “don’t push yourself cyare,” he mumbled. Seeing the worry in Cody’s eyes made Obi-Wan hold his tongue, but he really hoped Cody started to treat him normally again soon.

So, Obi-Wan stopped trying to push himself up and instead turned to the men who were looking at him expectantly. “If you would like, you could work in some of the different areas of the Temple. I know help is always appreciated and the Jedi Order are committed in helping you find paid work or hobbies if you would like.”

“Are you sure they will be happy with us working in the Temple?” asked Wooley warily.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan nodded. Remembering how Wooley had started to take an interest the Creche, always asking Obi-Wan questions about his childhood, he thought of where Wooley might like to go. “Wooley, Waxer and Boil. If you go to the Creche and ask for Master Te, I am sure she will find somewhere for you. You can either help with the younglings or with the older Initiates. You could help with the day-to-day things or help out with lessons.”

“Really?” asked Waxer, his eyes lightening up at the thought.

“We’d be allowed around your younglings?” asked Boil, disbelief plastered across his face.

“You would be very welcome in the Creche,” Obi-Wan confirmed. The three men looked at each other with wonder in their eyes. Seeing the others begin to look at him with excitement, Obi-Wan thought about each man for a few seconds and with a smile turned to each man. “Gearshift, if you go to the hanger and ask for Master Apex. She is head of the Engineer Corps. I’m sure she will find something for you to mend or create.”

“Thank you, sir!” exclaimed Gearshift, almost vibrating in his seat with excitement. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and Gearshift winced. “Right, sorry. Thank you Obi-Wan.”

He smiled at Gearshift and then turned to Longshot and Blackeye. “I’m not sure about this fit for you, but it could be something for you to do while you discover what you really want.”

“ _Anything_ is better than sitting around and waiting,” commented Blackeye, an eager look on his face. Longshot nodded in agreement.

“Alright,” commented Obi-Wan. “If you go to the security office. Speak to Master Drallig. And he could put you in a security rotation.”

“You mean, we could help guard the Temple?” asked Longshot in wonder. At Obi-Wan’s nod, he and Blackeye shared an excited look with each other.

“Flycatcher and Trapper,” the two men straightened in their chairs in anticipation, causing Obi-Wan to smile. “Go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and speak to Master So-La. He can add you to the garden team.” Trapper and Flycatcher looked so happy with the prospect of working in the garden they looked like they were about to cry from happiness.

Lastly, Obi-Wan turned to Meteor. “Again, Meteor I’m not sure how to help you start exploring the galaxy just yet.”

“It’s alright Obi-Wan,” grinned Meteor. “I know I can’t go anywhere until the Citizenship Act has passed.”

“Be that as it may,” replied Obi-Wan. “I know Master Nu in the Archives is re-cataloguing old mission reports and she would need some help. If you help her, I know she would be more than happy to let you read some of the older missions that are not digitally added to the system.”

“Oh! That sounds really interesting!” exclaimed Meteor. “Master Nu helped me find some information last week! I really like her!” Something which pleased Obi-Wan, he knew Master Nu could terrify some beings and could come across as stern. But if you loved learning, then Master Nu loved having you in the Archives. A reason why he was often sent to gather information for missions, Master Nu did not have a lot of patience for his Master or Anakin.

Seeing the men practically buzzing in their seats, Obi-Wan quietly chuckled to himself. “I won’t be offended if you cut this visit short.” The men all jumped out of their seats and bid him goodbye, all practically running out of the door. He looked up to see Cody shaking his head fondly at his brothers. But as the chairs were now free, Obi-Wan felt a pang of disappointment when Cody got off the bed and settled himself in a chair.

Later that day, Cody and Obi-Wan ate some dinner and then began to settle down for the night. That was when Obi-Wan noticed the sleeping cot on the floor close to his bed, and he watched with dismay as Cody moved towards it. Cody turned to smile at him and Obi-Wan’s dismay must have been plain on his face. Worriedly, Cody moved back towards his bed and cupped the side of his head. “Cyare? What’s wrong?”

Obi-Wan’s shoulders slumped as he sighed. “I just thought…” he looked down at his hands on his lap, feeling silly.

However, Cody seemed to understand what he was trying to say. “Cyare, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But you won’t!” Obi-Wan protested desperately, looking up at Cody as he shook his head.

“But I might,” countered Cody softly. “You are still healing and I don’t want you getting hurt if I accidently lean on your chest during the night.”

Sensing he had lost, Obi-Wan just nodded. He heard Cody sigh and then felt him press a chaste kiss against his lips and then he was moving away from the bed. Obi-Wan carefully lay himself flat on his bed and slowly turned onto his uninjured side, the side that left him facing away from Cody.

“Goodnight Ob’ika,” Cody softly said.

“Goodnight Cod’ika,” Obi-wan replied, his voice barely audible. He then closed his eyes and let himself pretend that Cody was sleeping against his back. But there was no comforting warmth pressed against his back, and forced himself to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Cody was needed by the Council to sit in on a Council meeting with the other Commanders as they discussed what the Jedi Order could do to help Cody and his brothers. So, Obi-Wan was resolved to spending most of the day alone, trying to keep himself occupied, in a sparse recovery room was going to be difficult. However, he felt bad for thinking it, but a respite from Cody and Anakin treating him like he was fragile was a welcome relief.

Sensing a presence in the door to his room, Obi-Wan turned his head and saw his Master shifting on his feet nervously. Having never seen his Master like this before, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to say. After taking a breath, his Master stepped into the room and slowly sat down in the chair beside his bed.

“I have come to apologise Obi-Wan,” his Master said softly. “I do not know what came over me. I was worried about you and then I got frustrated. And I am so sorry.”

As his Master bent his head and looked down at his lap, Obi-Wan found himself feeling sorry for his Master. When he had been dying in Anakin’s arms, he had known his Master would not take his running off to fight Palpatine well. And he understood how his Master’s concern for him turned to frustration. It wasn’t the first time it had happened after all, when he was thirteen, he had put himself in danger and had scared Master Qui-Gon. In this case, his Master was angry at Palpatine, and as the Sith Lord was dead. Qui-Gon’s frustrations found the next possible target. Him, for nearly dying.

So, he reached out a hand and squeezed his Master’s wrist. “It’s alright Master. I understand,” he then smiled faintly to himself. “If anything, I should thank you.”

Master Qui-Gon looked up at him with a furrowed brow. “And why should you be thanking me for an argument Obi-Wan?”

“Because you are the only person treating me like normal,” he replied with a sigh.

“Ah,” nodded his Master in understanding. “I know you do not like being treated carefully when you are sick or injured Obi-Wan. But this time was serious.”

“I know,” nodded Obi-Wan, he leaned his head back against his pillow and looked at his Master. “But it’s making me tense and frustrated and I’m worried I’m going to end up snapping at someone.”

“Just give it time Obi-Wan,” smiled Master Qui-Gon, he got up from the chair and sat on the edge of Obi-Wan’s bed. He was then pulled into a hug and Obi-Wan could have cried in relief. It wasn’t a careful hug, barely a press of arms in case the person squeezed him too tight. This was a proper hug. He buried himself closer against his Master’s chest and hugged the older man back fiercely, at the same time, the shields around the training bond fell. Part of him began to relax at the normalcy of his relationship with his Master. If only Anakin and Cody would stop treating him like he was fragile.

* * *

After a total of five days in the Halls, at least five days he was aware of, Obi-Wan was allowed to return to his quarters. He carefully lowered himself into the hover chair and carefully listened to Healer Corra’s and Bant’s instructions on what he could and couldn’t do. When he, Cody and Master Qui-Gon made it to the quarters, Obi-Wan was happy to finally be home. It was early evening, but he was tired and willingly went to his room to get some sleep. As he sat on his bed, he turned his head and was surprised to see a sleeping cot on the floor by his window.

Cody entered his bedroom and caught him frowning at the sleep cot. So, he leaned against the desk and explained to Obi-Wan why the cot was there. “You’ve only got a single bed and I don’t want to risk hurting you in your sleep.”

“But I’m basically healed!” protested Obi-Wan. He felt himself getting frustrated at the physical distance Cody was putting between them, but did his best to keep himself calm. “I would not have been discharged from the Halls if they were concerned about me.”

“I’m not risking it cyare,” commented Cody sternly. The look on his face telling Obi-Wan that there was nothing he could say or do to change Cody’s mind. So, before he could say anything, he would later regret. He just lay on his back on his bed and closed his eyes as he turned to face the wall. He heard Cody sigh, but his cyare just left his bedroom, causing Obi-Wan to wonder if Cody didn’t want to be near him anymore.

* * *

As he slowly woke up, Obi-Wan kept his eyes closed and pretended to still be asleep as he heard Cody get up from the sleep cot. For five nights Cody had continued to sleep on the cot, making Obi-Wan feel more and more uneasy. He knew Cody still loved him, but his mind was starting to make him think things. Things like perhaps Cody was beginning to think he was too much trouble to be around. He felt Cody lean over him and press a kiss to his forehead and then heard him leave his bedroom. He opened his eyes and heard his Master and Cody talking quietly. The front door to their quarters then open and closed, causing Obi-Wan to frown in confusion. No one had anywhere to be today, unless that had changed.

So, he pulled himself out of bed and slowly wandered into the living space and found his Master sat at the kitchen table. So, Cody was the one to leave. With a sigh, he sat down opposite his Master.

“Cody said you were still asleep,” Master Qui-Gon commented neutrally.

“I just woke up,” he replied, eyes staring at the top of the table. His Master just hummed in response, causing Obi-Wan to tense up.

“Early this morning the Senate passed the Citizenship Act,” Master Qui-Gon stated with a smile.

“That’s wonderful!” exclaimed Obi-Wan looking up. The news brightening his morning instantly.

Master Qui-Gon nodded as he sipped his tea. “Cody was needed with his fellow Commanders. They need to start giving out citizenship paperwork for all of the men to fill out and then be granted citizenship documentation.” Obi-Wan nodded to himself, relieved that there was a reason for Cody to leave that morning. His Master put down his tea cup and sighed. “You thought Cody was putting space between you,” he stated.

Seeing no point denying it, Obi-Wan just nodded. “Can’t say I blame him. I’m probably not the best person to be around right now.”

“Obi-Wan,” sighed Master Qui-Gon. “You need to tell him that it is unsettling you when he treats you carefully.”

“I want to,” confessed Obi-Wan, holding his hands tightly together on the table top as he looked at his hands. “But every time I try, he thinks I’m trying to say something hurts. And he so worried about hurting me. That I don’t want to make him feel guilty on top of that.”

His Master reached across the table and squeezed his hands. “Just give it time. Everything will soon settle down.”

“I hope so,” he sighed, looking up at his Master. Trying to take strength from the older man’s words.

He spent the morning lying on the sofa, praying for a distraction from his boredom. His prayer was answered when Quinlan and Garen stopped by to see him briefly, telling him their Masters had wanted them to start getting prepared to take the Trials. Something they were trying to put a hold on. Again.

“Why are you waiting now?” he asked in confusion looking up at his friends as they shifted uncomfortably on their feet.

“Well, it feels wrong getting ready for our Trials while you have to wait until you’re healed,” commented Garen as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Obi-Wan shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Look. You two getting Knighted a few months before me is not going to change anything. Bant was Knighted a year and a half ago and she still spends time with us!”

Quinlan crouched down and rested a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “We just don’t want you feeling like you are being left behind.”

“Quin. If you say something that stupid again, I am going to hit you. Whether or not Bant says I’m allowed,” he glared at his friend. “Besides, at this point your Masters are probably begging you to take the Trials.”

Master Qui-Gon chuckled from the kitchen. “I can confirm Tholme is desperate to Knight you Quinlan so he can get some peace.”

Garen snorted in amusement while Quinlan stood up to glare at Master Qui-Gon. “Gee, thank you so much Master Jinn.”

Obi-Wan looked up at his best friends. “Just go pass your Trials so I can attend your Knighting ceremonies. Then give it a few months and you’ll both be attending my Knighting ceremony.”

His two friends promised they would go and talk to their Masters about the Trials and left the quarters. Leaving Obi-Wan to shake his head in exasperation at them. He knew they cared about him, but he did not understand why they thought postponing their Knighting ceremonies was going to make him feel better.

Thankfully, a new distraction arrived. Meteor had stopped by to ask Obi-Wan to help him with the citizenship paperwork he needed to fill out. Something Obi-Wan was more than happy to help with.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched from the kitchen table as Obi-Wan and Meteor sat on the sofa talking after they had gone through the citizenship paperwork. He noticed how Obi-Wan fidgeted and knew his Padawan needed to get out of their quarters. After being confined to the Halls for five days conscious and a further five days in their quarters, the young man needed to get out and breathe some free air.

“Padawan, why don’t you and Meteor go for a walk?” he suggested. He smiled to himself as Obi-Wan’s blue eyes brightened at the suggestion. Meteor’s smile widened, happy to see some life back in his former Commander.

“Why don’t we go to the star map room?” Obi-Wan asked Meteor as he carefully pushed himself into a standing position in front of the sofa. Meteor stood close at hand, but did not reach out to steady Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon nodded to himself, it seemed Meteor had noticed how Obi-Wan hated having Anakin and Cody steadying every move he made.

“What’s that?” Meteor frowned in confusion.

“ _That_ is a very good idea,” agreed Qui-Gon. It would introduce something that would undoubtedly interest Meteor and it was somewhere Obi-Wan could sit down and rest, but still be out of their quarters. “You will have to wait and see Meteor,” he teased gently.

“You’ll love it,” promised Obi-Wan as he looked over his shoulder at the other man. He then began moving across the living space slowly. Qui-Gon nodded to himself, seeing how much steadier his Padawan was on his feet now, and he knew Obi-Wan would not push himself too far. As the two men left the quarters, Qui-Gon sat back in his chair and pondered how he could help smooth the relations between Obi-Wan and Anakin and Cody. He could see his Padawan was getting frustrated, especially as the two men still treated him like he was going to break, when the Healers had said they were only keeping an eye on Obi-Wan so that they could promptly tell him when he could resume training.

Qui-Gon’s chance came when Cody returned to the quarters twenty minutes after Obi-Wan and Meteor had left. Cody stopped and frowned when he saw the sofa was empty, he turned to Qui-Gon with a confused expression. “Meteor and Obi-Wan went on a walk,” he said. Immediately Cody tensed, and made to walk back out of the quarters. “Peace Cody,” stated Qui-Gon, he then gestured for Cody to sit opposite him at the kitchen table.

As Cody sat down, he sighed, “I’m being too careful with him, aren’t I?”

Smiling Qui-Gon nodded, “just a little.” He reached across the small table and squeezed Cody’s wrist. “It is no fault of your own, in fact I am glad to see you care so much about Obi-Wan. It is just unfortunate that Obi-Wan does not cope well when others start treating him differently, even when that is because they are worried about him.”

“Why is that?” asked Cody, his shoulders relaxing at Qui-Gon’s words.

Here Qui-Gon sighed. “When Obi-Wan was twelve, he got hurt and when I started to look after him, he shut down, he distanced himself from me as if he was preparing for me to send him back to the Creche. As if I was no longer willing to be his Master. So, I went to his old Creche Master and asked if I did anything wrong, anything to unsettle him. It turned out, when he was a youngling, Obi-Wan was bullied by another youngling. They said because Obi-Wan wasn’t as powerful in the Force as the other younglings, then he would never do anything right and would never become a Knight and he was only in the Creche because the Masters felt sorry for him.”

Cody growled in frustration. “So, he took it, that when someone treated him differently, it was because they felt sorry for him? And that he had done something wrong.”

“Yes,” nodded Qui-Gon, he looked down at his hands. “Also, because of what the bully had told him. Obi-Wan always thought he was weak, which was why people treated him differently when he was sick or hurt, that he would somehow fail his Padawanship. Over the years I have ensured Obi-Wan knew that this was not the case. That I would not end his Padawanship because he was hurt or sick. Unfortunately, I could never get him to accept being treated differently when he was sick or injured.”

“A part of him still gets suspicious when he is treated differently,” stated Cody, a sad look in his eyes as everything began falling into place. Qui-Gon understood, when he had found out Obi-Wan had been bullied when he was a youngling, he wanted to scream in frustration. How could such a kind and bright young boy, be the victim of bullying? While the bullying took place almost twenty years ago, Qui-Gon was saddened to see his Padawan still carried some of the effects with him.

Qui-Gon shook himself out of his thoughts and turned back to Cody with a smile. “You do not need to worry about Obi-Wan when he has suffered a serious injury,” commented Qui-Gon, realising that part of Cody’s concern probably came from the way Obi-Wan brushed off minor injuries. “Obi-Wan brushes off minor things. Like a cold or a sprained ankle. When that happens, you do need to force Obi-Wan to get some rest. But for something serious, like his current injury. Obi-Wan will rest and he will ask for help when he needs it.”

Cody nodded and sighed in relief, “that helps. I was worried about him. When you spent the year in the Temple healing, he landed wrong and twisted his knee. Patch had to threaten to sedate him for him to rest. So, I did think I would need to watch for the same behaviour this time.”

Sensing he had achieved his objective and had helped Cody understand his Padawan a little better. He clapped Cody on the shoulder, Qui-Gon smiled. “He and Meteor went to the star map room.” Cody smiled in thanks and then left the quarters. Qui-Gon smiled and nodded to himself, glad at least he had explained Obi-Wan’s complex feelings to Cody. Now, he just had to tell Anakin to stop with the worried mother Bantha routine. When Anakin should have known better by this point.

* * *

As Obi-Wan and Meteor entered the star map room, Obi-Wan felt his legs shake a little and knew he needed to take a rest. So, he made his way over to the pile of pillows on the edge of the room. As he walked across the room, he called out instructions to Meteor on how to turn on the map.

Once he had settled against some of the pillows, Meteor wandered over and leaned against the pillows Obi-Wan had set aside for him. The map came to life, the room went dark apart from the white light emitting from the map. Meteor gaped in surprise and his eyes scanned the room in awe. Obi-Wan smiled seeing the delight on Meteor’s face.

“That’s Alderaan,” he stated, pointing up at one of the core systems in the centre of the map.”

“The new Chancellor’s homeworld?” asked Meteor, turning his head slightly so he could see Obi-Wan, but still look at the map.

“Yes,” confirmed Obi-Wan. “I’ve been there a few times for diplomatic functions. It is a very beautiful planet. The cities are impressive but there are a lot of lakes and forests, so you can appreciate the natural beauty as well.”

“Alderaan is the first planet I am going to visit once I’ve filed my citizenship paperwork!” declared Meteor.

Obi-Wan smiled and reflected that Meteor could not have chosen a better planet to start his travels with. As Chancellor Organa was the main voice who had pushed for the Citizenship Act, he knew Alderaan would be very welcoming to any of the men wishing to travel there. He sat back against his pillows and pointed out more systems and planets he thought Meteor would like to visit. If he only mentioned planets he thought would be welcoming to the other man, well, no one else needed to know.

* * *

Cody paused at the doorway of the star map room, and watched as Obi-Wan leaned back on a pile of pillows and pointed out different systems to Meteor. His younger brother stared up at the room sized map in awe, stars and systems literally shining in his eyes. Taking a breath, he calmed himself, he didn’t want to go into the conversation with guilt hanging over him. The slightly tense situation between himself and Obi-Wan was no one’s fault. Neither he nor Obi-Wan had done anything wrong, they just need to have a short conversation, get on the same page and then everything would be alright. Obi-Wan had probably not wanted to hurt his feelings by asking him to back off and Cody had been too concerned with Obi-Wan potentially pushing himself too much.

So, as he stepped into the room. Meteor waved at him and then sensing that Cody and Obi-Wan needed to talk alone, he turned to Obi-Wan and said he was going to go to the Archives to look up the systems Obi-Wan had told him about.

As he reached Obi-Wan, he sat down on the floor in front of him. After looking at him, Obi-Wan sighed and rolled his eyes. “Master Qui-Gon was talking about me then.”

Cody snorted in amusement at the exasperated tone, he then reached out and held both of Obi-Wan’s hands. “I needed the insight. You are a complicated person cyare,” he teased gently.

“Am I indeed?” asked Obi-Wan with a fond shake of his head, his blue eyes shining with amusement.

“I’m sorry for treating you like you were going to break if I hugged you too tightly,” he said, bringing Obi-Wan’s hands up to kiss them. Realising that he had probably made Obi-Wan wonder about how stable their relationship was.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook your head. “You shouldn’t apologise. I should. I shouldn’t be frustrated at how anyone is treating me.”

“Stop right there,” ordered Cody with a raised eyebrow. “You are entitled to how you feel. Doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. And I had a sense you hated me treating you like you were fragile; I just didn’t think to try and talk to you about it.”

“I should have said something,” protested Obi-Wan.

“Would you stop hijacking my apology?” asked Cody with a chuckle.

“How about we are both sorry?” suggested Obi-Wan with a chuckle of his own. Cody nodded in agreement, his breath stolen by the noise of his cyare happy and how his eyes seemed to shine with the stars and systems of the map reflecting in them.

He brought his hands up to cup either side of Obi-Wan’s face, his fingertips touching his copper hair. Cody pulled himself up onto his knees and then pressed his lips against Obi-Wan’s, pushing all his feelings of love into the kiss. Obi-Wan gasped and as Obi-Wan’s hands tightened on his waist, Cody gasped into the kiss. Obi-Wan then pushed his tongue into Cody’s mouth, Cody moaned and leaned more of his weight against his cyare. For a moment he panicked, but then reminded himself Obi-Wan was much better and then pressed more of his weight onto his cyare. Leading to Obi-Wan moaning as he brought his hands up to tangle in Cody’s hair. As he pulled away, Cody tucked the Padawan braid behind Obi-Wan’s right ear. “I love you cyar’ika.”

“I love you Cod’ika,” smiled Obi-Wan. Looking the most relaxed Cody had seen him in a long time.

Cody shifted so he was lying down beside Obi-Wan, their heads leaning against each other as they shared a pillow. They looked up at the slowly moving map, their hands clasped together and Cody felt himself relax. Everything was slowly slotting into place. For the better.

That night, Obi-Wan climbed into his bed and immediately Cody climbed in after him. A shocked, but pleased smile broke out on Obi-Wan’s face. Cody shifted them around so Obi-Wan was lying on his chest, his head tucked into the crook of Cody’s neck.

“You sure?” asked Obi-Wan, as if sensing Cody might still be wary about his wound.

“I’m sure,” confirmed Cody, he then smirked. “It’s about time I got a decent night’s sleep.”

Obi-Wan laughed, and then leaned up to press a firm kiss against Cody’s lips. “Love you Cod’ika.”

“Goodnight Ob’ika. I love you,” he replied.

That night was the best night’s sleep either of them had gotten in weeks. Their positions did not move during the night. Even in their subconscious they wanted to get as close to each other as they could.

* * *

Finally, Obi-Wan was cleared to go some light exercise. He did not have the usual group of men all wanting to go through the katas with him, because they were all thoroughly enjoying the jobs, he had suggested for them. At first, he had been worried that he had pushed them into the jobs and the men only went along with it because he was the one to suggest the jobs. But Cody had told him outright that the men all loved their jobs and he was thankful that Obi-Wan had found places for his brothers, places they loved to be.

As he stood in the training salle, doing some light stretches before he started the katas, he looked across the training salle and smiled. He recognised some of the Initiates, one of them being Rialni the little girl he helped a couple of months back. But standing in front of them was Wooley, Waxer and Boil. The three of them demonstrating a kata Obi-Wan had shown them. The Initiates all excitedly stood up and started copying the older men.

Arms wrapped around his waist. “I told you they loved it,” Cody murmured in his ear.

Leaning back against Cody’s chest, Obi-Wan smiled. “I believe you now.”

A kiss was pressed against his head. “Come on. You need to stop people watching and get on with your katas. The sooner you are declared fit enough for active duty, the sooner you can take your Trials.”

Obi-Wan snorted in amusement and turned to look at Cody with a raised eyebrow. “You’re eager for me to be Knighted.”

“I,” stated Cody with a smile as he pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. “Am looking forward to the two of us going off on missions, just like you promised.”

Leaning forward to capture Cody’s lips in a brief kiss. Obi-Wan leaned back and replied, “well, I’d best get Knighted then.”

“Oi! Stop mentally scarring the Initiates!” called Boil across the salle. Causing Obi-Wan to lean his forehead on Cody’s shoulder and cover his mouth with his hand to try and contain his laughter as Cody sighed in exasperation.

“Yeah! We’ve got young minds here! They don’t need to be corrupted!” added Wooley, Obi-Wan could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Younglings, turn this way so you won’t be scarred,” encouraged Waxer in a deceptively sweet voice.

Obi-Wan leaned back, his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter as he had his back to the rest of the salle and could only see Cody getting more annoyed with his brothers. “I’m going to _kill_ them,” Cody muttered.

“Cyare. A murder, let alone three, in the salle would most definitely scar the Initiates,” he stated with a smirk. Cody raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“Don’t you start!” complained Cody. Obi-Wan just laughed, and then turned away to start his katas. All the while listening to Cody plot the murders of his brothers.

* * *

“Do you, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Promise to uphold the ways of the Force and protect the galaxy in the ways of the Jedi Order?” asked Master Windu.

Obi-Wan looked up from his position kneeling in the Council Room, the marbled tiles cold against his knee. Meeting the Master of the Order’s gaze, he nodded, “I promise to do so.” Master Windu nodded to his own Master as he took a step back.

Master Qui-Gon walked around from behind him to stand in front of him. Obi-Wan bit his lips in an attempt to stop smiling as he saw in the corner of his eye Waxer’s platoon practically jumping up and down with excitement. Waxer was also recording the ceremony, a recording he knew was being sent to the commlinks of all of the men from the former 212th and 501st units. Bant, Garen and Quinlan were all leaning against each other, beaming smiles on their faces, happy he was finally going to join them as Knights. Anakin was smiling so wide his teeth were showing and it made him look a little terrifying. Beside Anakin was Cody, who was smiling and looking at him with pride shining in his eyes, something that made Obi-Wan feel a little choked up.

Turning back to his Master. Obi-Wan watched as the older man lifted up his Padawan braid. His fingers running over the braided hair one last time. Master Qui-Gon coughed to clear his throat, but his midnight blue eyes still shined with happy tears. “It is my honour, my Padawan, to cut your braid today.” Obi-Wan kept his eyes on the top of his braid as his Master took the offered knife from Master Windu, and sliced the silver blade through the top of his braid. The hair coiled in his Master’s palm, leaving Obi-Wan’s head feel momentarily out of balance. “With the cutting of your Padawan braid. I Master Qui-Gon Jinn, formally welcome you. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, into the ranks of the Jedi Order. Arise and take your place among your brothers and sisters of the Force.”

Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet, his Master held out his braid, but Obi-Wan closed his Master’s hand over the braid. “I want you to keep my Padawan braid, to demonstrate my appreciation for your teachings Master,” he said softly.

Master Qui-Gon gripped the braid tightly and then Obi-Wan found himself pulled into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you. My former Padawan.” Obi-Wan choked up at the words and buried himself closer against his Master’s chest, as the voices of those in the room rose up in a cheer.

He pulled back from his Master and let himself be swarmed with congratulations. Then he turned and found Cody stood smiling at him. So, he approached his cyare and asked. “Are you ready to join me on my missions?”

“I am more than ready cyar’ika. My Jedi Knight,” replied Cody. He then pulled Obi-Wan in for a kiss, they ignored the jeering of Anakin and Waxer’s platoon. Just happy they were getting the chance to live the life they had wanted.

* * *

**Epilogue – Five years later**

The ramp of the ship lowered and Cody stepped down to the Temple hanger with a relieved sigh. The prospect on sleeping in a proper bed after days out camping was definitely something to smile about. He spotted Gearshift bustling about the hanger and waved at his brother, not surprised Gearshift did not stop to chat.

“Can I go Master? _Please?_ ” pleaded a young voice. Cody smirked and turned towards the Master and Padawan who stepped off the ship behind him.

Obi-Wan stopped and rubbed a hand against his beard in thought, his blue eyes sparking with mischief. “I don’t know Padawan.”

Cody chuckled when Rialni widened her green eyes and clasped her hands together. “Please?”

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan nodded, “alright.”

“Yes!” exclaimed Rialni as she hugged her Master and then started to run out of the hanger. “Thank you Master!”

“Don’t stay too long!” called Obi-Wan to the retreating figure of his Padawan.

Laughing, Cody shook his head at his riduur. “You just don’t want Qui-Gon showing her your young Padawan holo pictures.”

Obi-Wan threw him a look, “of course I don’t! It was bad enough when he showed all of you!”

“But, with Rialni visiting her Grandmaster, you and I can get some alone time,” stated Cody with a slight smirk. Obi-Wan came closer and wrapped his arms around Cody’s shoulders.

“That is very true cyare,” replied Obi-Wan before he pressed his lips against Cody’s.

As they walked back to their quarters, Cody reflected on the past five years. All of his brothers were happy, some had even started families of their own. But for four years he had been able to call Obi-Wan his riduur. Something he had never thought possible during the war, not knowing if both of them would survive. Obi-Wan’s close call with Palpatine, still would cause Cody to wake up with nightmares to this day. But whenever that happened, he always had Obi-Wan lying right next to him, his warmth comforting in the darkness of the night.

They had said the riduurok a year after Obi-Wan was Knighted, a ceremony they had in the corner of the Room of a Thousand Fountains with their family and friends around them. After four years of marriage, their lives changed last month when Obi-Wan took Rialni on as a Padawan. Seeing how their lives had changed, brought such happiness to Cody, he had never thought he would get to go on missions with his riduur, or that they would raise a Padawan together.

He didn’t realise he had stopped walking until Obi-Wan was a couple of feet in front of him, turning to look back at him, his copper hair shining in the sunlight. For the first year after his Knighting, Obi-Wan had let his hair grow out, and then decided he preferred it short. So, had it cut before they got married. Cody didn’t mind, he could still run his fingers through his riduur’s hair, something the both of them liked.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Cody caught up with Obi-Wan and pressed himself against his riduur. The lightsaber wound Obi-Wan got fighting Palpatine had scarred, but it was a reminder to Cody that no matter what they would face in their lives. He and Obi-Wan would always fight to make it back to each other.

Life had turned out the way Cody had always dreamed of. Perfect.

**The end.**


End file.
